dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Invasion
Piece 2 Bug? Does any one else have a problem getting Piece 2? I have something that shows up on my 'search' when I go into the chamber of the Unadin Grotto but there is never anything highlighted. This is across multiple playthroughs and patches. PS4. 17:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Fourth Tile I don't want to just go and edit it, because I'm not familiar with the layout rules on this wiki, but it would probably help a lot more if it was mentioned that the tile is at a campsite on the other side of the rocks that are just east of Lindiranae's Fall, instead of saying they're in them. (also I'm typing this from my phone and it keeps putting it on the talk page as an addendum to the other topic instead of making it a new topic. sorry. :( ) Albel-is-MINE (talk) 03:36, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Riel isn't marked on any map, only comes up as you walk towards it. Campfire is found between the large blob of rock to the S and the skittle-like pillars of rock to the N. Obviously E of Lindiranae's Fall, as mentioned above; and WSW of Amdruil's Messenger, (talk) 11:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) General Comments I'm unsure why there is a tendency to describe a single location as "The Dales". For sure we have 2 groups one for "Exalted Plains" and the other for "The Emerald Graves", but IMO easier to avoid using "The Dales" description. I find it can throw one. May I suggest clarifying the two locations in that first paragraph, as some are simply returning to complete stuff after the main event, and human nature, skims through the bulk of text until the missing piece number paragraph is found. The numbered "Invasion" tile is not the invasion mosaic. That is the mosaic on the left wall facing the door. The numbered one is the incorrect mosaic and should be corrected. Look at the picture you have up and then the numbered one. Not correct. : Yeah, that appears to be an image of Sacrifice (Mosaic). We should leave the image for now since all of the numbers are based off of it, but I'll add a pictures wanted tag in the hopes that someone can scrounge up and number a correct image. -- 06:24, October 30, 2015 (UTC) IMO "Invasion is on the front right wall if you're facing the door out of Skyhold keep." is clear and understandable (although I may have described it as the Throne Room and may have added "E" prior to the door). "The completed mosaic can be viewed on the northwest wall of Skyhold's main hall. Facing the door near Gatsi, it is on the wall 90 degrees to the left." which is describing the same thing, I find confusing, and only becomes an, "Oh yes, that's right", moment after you have already located the mosaic from the other description. I'm unsure we need two descriptions anyway. (talk) 13:11, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tenth Tile May be worth mentioning that to get to the tenth tile one must first select the war table operation "Investigate Elven Ruins". Otherwise the elves send you away with a flea in your ear. (talk) 13:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Fifth Tile Glitch... PS3 - I'm going to assume it's this one that I'm missing; can't keep track of these things, think next time I'll just leave the tiles alone until I've explored all the maps. In the chamber on the left, a search sounds and an item dot lights on the compass, between two caskets. Nothing is there, jump around like a fool, can't find this item, not even an outline. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:46, October 28, 2016 (UTC)